Frío
by NekoNata
Summary: Ivan tiembla, preparado para la batalla. Y como siempre, su mejor aliado y a la vez su mayor enemigo le cubre las espaldas. Tanto Rusia como su General tienen sed de sangre. Pero este último, entre reflexiones, desea algo más. GeneralInviernoXRusia.


Un viejo one-shot que tenía por ahí. Una de mis OTP, por supuesto. Esta vez desde el punto de vista del "monstruo", del malo de la película.

Disclaimer: APH/HWS no me pertenece, pertenece a Jidekazu Himaruya. El General Invierno es parte de la cultura rusa, y es suficientemente poderoso como para no tener dueño XD

Para Kiriahtan, que sé que le gustan este tipo de fics (o más bien de estos dos), espero no decepcionarte. Leeré todos y cada uno de tus fics. También para tods los que me leen, especialmente para los que comentan.

* * *

¿Tienes frío, verdad? No tiene sentido que lo niegues, siento como tiemblas cada vez que te toco. Tiemblas de frío y miedo, lo sé por cómo me miras, sé que sabes que estoy aquí, aún sin que realmente me puedas ver. Es más divertido así, ¿no lo crees, Ivan? Tu sangre cae sobre la nieve, gritas de dolor. Tu bello rostro está manchado de esa sustancia carmesí. Es algo extraño para un fantasma como yo. En cierto modo lo odio, porque no he sido yo quien ha derramado tu deliciosa sangre roja, pero no puedo evitar regocijarme al evocar el dulce sabor que adquiere sobre tu piel, su calidez en mis manos frías y muertas. Tus labios son tan suaves... aún cuando están desgarrados y amoratados. Y de nuevo me corroen los celos al percatarme de que tu estado no es únicamente por mi causa. Recorro el puente de tu nariz con las yemas de mis dedos, sin importarme tus quejidos. Tu tabique nasal está igualmente dañado por los golpes. Todo tu rostro está bañado en sangre.

¿Por qué lloras, Ivan? ¿Es por mí, o por él? Dime que es por lo primero, dime que me odias, dime que me amas, es lo único que deseo.

Mírame, Ivan... Quiero ser el único importante para ti. Pero sé que no es a mí a quien miras, sé que no es a mí a quien amas, ni a quien odias en estos momentos. Estoy celoso, muy celoso. No son pocas las veces que alguien ha acabado suplicando clemencia después de tocarte, pero no es por tu venganza por la que deben temer realmente. Sino por la mía. Porque solo yo puedo tocarte, sólo yo puedo golpearte y acariciarte hasta hacerte perder el sentido. La calidez de tu cuerpo y de tu corazón me hacen sentirme tan vivo como no me he sentido en los siglos, en los milenios de mi existencia.

_Llevo la eternidad esperándote, Ivan. Siempre estuviste destinado a mí._

Me robaste el corazón nada más verte, aquel pequeño niño de rubios cabellos, rostro angelical, sonrisa tímida y mirada triste. Siempre supe que eras especial. Qué ingenuo eras por aquel entonces, recuerdo cómo me dejaste entrar en tu casa sin ni siquiera preguntarme mi nombre. ¿Tan solo te sentías, Rusia? ¿Lo suficiente como para confiar tu vida en un ser desalmado como yo? Amabas a las personas de tu alrededor, a tu pueblo, a tus hermanas. ¿Qué había hecho yo por ti para merecer una de tus cálidas sonrisas? Tal vez tu estado desesperado contribuyó a ello. No tenías dinero, y pasabas hambre. Tu gente pasaba hambre.

Recuerdo que me preguntaste si estaba triste, porque nunca sonreía, ni lo haré jamás. ¿Debería estar alegre un monstruo como yo?, te respondí. Tú solo me dijiste que los monstruos no existían - ingenuo de tí - y que aunque el pasado y el dolor recorriese a una persona, esta no debía perder nunca su sonrisa.

Hasta ahora has sido siempre fiel a esa palabra. Incluso tras cada tortura, tras cada vejación, tú sigues sonriéndome. Nunca he sabido realmente cómo enfrentarme a tus sonrisas. Cuántas lágrimas y sangre has derramado por mí, para mi único y exclusivo disfrute, y sin embargo...

Me pregunto por qué, si no me amas realmente, nunca has intentado huir de mí. Mi pequeño y dulce niño, en ocasiones eres un verdadero misterio. Aunque, con el paso de los años, he aprendido a leer tus miedos en tu mirada, a descubrir cada significado oculto tras tus no siempre honestas sonrisas. En ese sentido te pareces cada día más a mí. Día a día te conviertes en el monstruo que nunca quisiste ser. Pero, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo el niño bondadoso de siempre, aquel niño pobre de posesiones y rico de corazón que una vez conocí en aquella isba de madera.

Tienes miedo, Ivan, pero ya no sólo me temes a mí, o a tus enemigos. Te temes a tí mismo. Por fin puedes entender lo que significa ser yo. Por fin podemos unir nuestras fuerzas. Por fin podemos ser uno, como siempre he deseado, y como sé que tú acabarás deseando algún día.  
Mis manos apenas sujetan las tuyas, las cuales se aferran fuertemente a una tubería metálica. Pese a que ya no estás tan desamparado y puedes permitirte el lujo de un arma de verdad, te niegas a deshacerte de tu querido grifo. Como yo con mi uniforme militar, aquel que me regalaste hace tanto tiempo y que nunca me quitaré. Fue entonces la primera vez que me llamaste mi General. Aunque, con total sinceridad, ser sólamente el General Invierno nunca fue suficiente para mí. Un general, un instrumento militar... no quiero ser eso para tí. Aunque... es lo que debo ser en algunos momentos.

Mis ojos atraviesan la mirada acerada de tu enemigo, de NUESTRO enemigo. Le miras con miedo y odio, no esperabas su ataque, su rostro se mantiene frío, pero para mí, la personificación del frío invernal es fácil entrever un destello de culpa y arrepentimiento en su mirada. Él también tiene miedo. A veces siento lástima por los seres como él y tú, Ivan. Tan dependientes de lo deseos y desvaríos ajenos, sin opinión ni ojo crítico, o eso parece. Te conozco de verdad, y sé que no es así. Puedo comprenderte mejor de lo que crees, porque al igual que tú, yo tampoco soy humano. Puedo sentir la rabia y el miedo correr por tus venas, puedo sentir tu sangre ardiendo de deseos de venganza. Estás temblando aún más que antes. Tu mirada demente puede percibirse aún tras las lágrimas, sonríes con una sonrisa falsa y corrupta pese al dolor y el caos que estás sintiendo.

Vamos, Ivan, yo también lo estoy deseando. _DESTROCÉMOSLO..._

El grifo se estrella una y otra vez contra el rostro ajeno. Nuestra venganza se ha llevado a cabo por fin. El enemigo se bate en retirada, hemos ganado. Pronuncias su nombre con dificultad, aún intentando normalizar tu respiración tras tu repentino ataque de locura. No olvidaré fácilmente ese nombre.

¿Sigues temblando Ivan? ¿Tienes frío, acaso? No es solo el frío, puedo adivinar. Tiemblas en mitad de un amargo llanto que intentas contener en vano. Siento celos de nuevo. ¿Lloras por él, o por tí mismo? ¿Te asusta ser el monstruo en el que te has convertido? Yo llevo siéndolo desde que tengo uso de razón.

Me miras, sonriendo de nuevo. Me materializo ante tí, quiero tocarte realmente con mis manos, quiero limpiar las lágrimas y la sangre de tu bello rostro. Me das las gracias en un susurro, y yo me siento completamente feliz. Me alegro de ser alguien importante para tí. No tengo ningún reparo en acariciar tu rostro herido, tu piel se estremece bajo mis dedos. Sé que te duele, pero esta vez es distinto para ambos. Porque soy yo quien te provoca ese tormento. No me niegues que sabes lo que quiero de ti. Y aún sabiendo que no me detendré, tú intentas, como siempre, convencerme de que no lo haga. Y como siempre, yo no te respondo, al menos no con palabras. Tus labios ensangrentados me parecen deliciosos, no dudo en morderlos con fuerza para saborearlos aún mejor. Gritas de dolor, pero yo no te escucho. No sabes cuanto disfruto cuando te toco.

¿Tienes frío, Ivan? Tu cuerpo se siente cálido a mi tacto. Sigues llorando. Tranquilo, mi pequeño, no morirás todavía. Sé que tienes un cuerpo resistente, me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Tu piel sabe tan bien... quiero saborearla por completo. ¿Ves, Ivan? No es tan malo como piensas. Has dejado de llorar, me pregunto por qué. No me hace falta mirarte para saber lo avergonzado que te sientes, sé por experiencia que en situaciones como esta tu rostro no está enrojecido únicamente por la sangre y los golpes. Sé que tienes miedo, aunque no lo reconozcas. Te aferras a mí con fuerza, estás cansado, a punto de perder el sentido. Ni siquiera el alcohol podría aliviar lo que sientes.

Finalmente, tus brazos caen sobre la nieve, noto como tu cálida respiración se relaja repentinamente. Pero no es algo que me importe realmente. Has dejado de temblar, tu rostro se muestra sonriente y puro. Sé que en tu inconsciencia has dejado de sentir frío por fin. Es un lujo que yo no me puedo permitir.

Aunque, si te soy sincero, cada vez que te toco siento una sensación extraña en el pecho, cálida y reconfortante. Supongo que es lo que debe sentir cada ser vivo cuando, a cada segundo, su corazón late a un ritmo imperturbable.


End file.
